This section is intended to provide information relevant to understanding various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art that should in no way imply that it is prior art. Generally, related art may or may not be considered prior art. It should therefore be understood that any statement in this section should be read in this light, and not as any admission of prior art.
Liberty (.lib) files gather data used by electronic design automation (EDA) tools to perform static timing analysis (STA) and power analysis of circuit blocks. Typically, for each variation in parameters settings, a liberty (.lib) file is generated. Unfortunately, this process can use significant amounts of computing resources and time.